Sukoshi heishi no būtsu
by darksword15
Summary: The destruction of Uzushiogakure set into motion the destruction and changing of the Shinobi world. From the flames of its destruction, the Uzumaki Clan will rise and take their revenge on those who tried to destroy them. And the one who will lead them in their quest for revenge, is the last surviving male, Naruto Uzumaki. Includes massive harem, Uzumakicest, and extreme violence.


**Disclaimer: This story will be dark. There will be extreme violence, with very graphic torture and death scenes. There will be a massive harem that will include incest. There will be highly perverse sexual scenes. This story is based on one of my favorite movies Caligula. And anyone who has seen that movie knows how messed up it is. If you don't enjoy those sort of things, this isn't the story for you. If you don't mind that, then enjoy. **

The Shinobi world is home to numerous villages. Some were simple civilian villages, others were home to the wealthy and Daimyos. But the most prominent is the ninja villages. The largest of them being Sunagakura, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Konohagakure. But there was another village, small but so powerful that the larger villages feared it, Uzushiogakure. Uzu was the home of the Uzumaki clan. A clan famous for both the long lives of it members and for their mastery of Fuinjutsu. It was these abilities that lead to many villages to both fear and hate them. Konoha however viewed Uzu as a part of their family. Their first Hokage had married an Uzumaki, with his own clan the Senju considered distant cousins to the Uzumaki. So close were to the Villages that Konoha included the whirlpool of Uzu in its village symbol.

The remaining villages, however, continued to hate Uzu. This hate eventually lead to Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri to join together and attack the village. The Uzumaki clan fought the attack for several months before the were finally overrun. In the entire time, Konoha sent no add to help Uzu. Every Uzumaki was killed, man, woman, child, elderly, even babies. The village itself was destroyed and the various weapons and Fuinjutus stolen as spoils of war. The attack however, was not a full success. In the months of fighting, numerous Uzumaki managed to get out of the Uzu. One of them was Kushina Uzumaki, the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Kushina was told to go to Konoha, despite her objection. She believed them just as guilty as Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa for the destruction and genocide of her clan. But she was told it was the closest and safest place for her. Reluctantly she went and became a citizen of Konoha. While there, she grew a reputation as a strong yet hot tempered Kunoichi. Despite how strong she was, she still held hatred for the village she now had to call home. And the whole time, she dreamed of the day she could see Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri brought to their knees. For now though, she played the role of the loyal Kunoichi, tricking those around her and making them think she cared for Konoha. Once she was captured by Kumo nin, she secretly hoped she could get there in order to try and kill the Raikage then and there. But instead she was rescued by a young shinobi named Minato Namikaze. Despite his claims that he loved her, she knew deep down he cared more about how strong she is. She however decided to go along with his "romance" of her, hoping he would be useful for her plans in the future.

When the Third Shinobi World War broke out, Kushina greatly enjoyed her time fighting. Her opportunity to slaughter numerous Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri nin made her immensely happy. Her skills in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu allowed her to slaughter numerous enemies at once. One battle saw her killing over 500 Kumo nins. Once the war came to an end, Minato was named as the new Hokage and he proposed to Kushina. She accepted and they were married. They were both just 18 at the time. The night after their honeymoon, a disappointing one for Kushina, it was found she was pregnant. Despite her lack of real feelings for Minato, Kushina was very happy to be pregnant. To her, this was the start of the rebuilding of her clan. She eventually gave birth to twin girls, named Naruko and Natsumi.

Two years after the births of her daughters, Kushina found herself pregnant again. This time she was told it was going to be a boy. She was even more overjoyed to learn she'd have a son. Her son would be the one to help bring the Uzumaki clan back into the world. This birth, however, would be complicated. During it, a masked man took her and unleashed the Kyuubi, who them attacked Konoha. She didn't truly care about the village, but rushed back to get to her son. Her Uzumaki heritage made the removal of the Kyuubi, while painful, survivable. She was nearly killed by a hit from the beast but was saved in the last minute by Minato. The attack ended when Minato preformed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to split the Kyuubi's chakra, the Yin half being placed into the Third Hokage by his volunteering, who was then taken by the Shinigami, and the Yang going into his newborn son, who they named Naruto.

After the sealing, Minato pronounced that Naruto was the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, despite Kushina's protests. The villagers, instead of respecting him, called Naruto a demon and said he should be killed. Kushina lost control of her anger and killed the first man who suggested it, quieting the rest. Minato ordered that the villagers not say such things, but made no attempts to punish any others. Two years after that, two more daughters were brought into the family, two more twin daughters named Natsuki and Namiki.

For the next sixteen years, Naruto lived a life both of happiness and misery. His mother and sisters were very affectionate to him. His mother would coddle and train him from a very early age. She taught him her Fuinjutsu skills and even started training him in Kenjutsu. His sisters were the same way. His older sisters, Naruko and Natsumi both Jounin, would always help him in training and would treat him like a little prince, getting him whatever he wants and taking him around the village, acting as both his loving sisters and guards from the hateful villagers. His little sisters were the most clingy to him. They would always want to be around their big brother, often sneaking in the sleep in his bed with him. This would even lead to arguments between his sisters on who would get to spend time with him.

His father, however, was a different story. He often never got to see him, Minato preferring to work long hours at the Hokage Tower. His father would never reprimand or punish any of the villagers who mistreated him. He seemed to let them get away with it, feeling it would keep them happy and the village in order. The villagers would constantly berate or insult him, calling him a demon and a brat. He knew about his status as a Jinchuriki, his mother telling him, and he wasn't ashamed of it. But that didn't make the insults any better. Any physical attacks, however, wouldn't end well. More then often the offending villager would get a violent beat down from the ANBU that guarded Naruto. The ANBU often being a beautiful purple haired one who told him to call her Neko. Other times the villagers would find themselves attacked by snakes or dogs, or even trapped in Genjutsus. The attacks were never fatal, due to the Hokage most likely getting angry if they did, but they got the message across. Don't mess with Naruto.

Another good thing for Naruto growing up was his closeness with the various clan heiresses. All the major clans or Konoha, the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka clans, all had daughters as the heirs to the position of clan head. Naruto was very close to all of them. He would often play with them and go over to the clan compounds when he wasn't training or spending time with his sisters. It was often a joke among the mothers that all their daughters will have to add the surname Uzumaki to their names someday. He was also close to two older Kunoichi, Rin Nohara and Shizune Kato.

Rin was a student of Minato along with two others, one Naruto meet named Kakashi and the other he never meet. Rin herself was a Jinchuriki herself for a time and was almost killed for it. She attempted to die after learning she was going to release her Tailed Beast once in the village, only to be stopped by Kakashi. Once back at the village, Kushina used her Fuinjutsu skills to successfully remove the seal and the Tailed Beast from her, with the help of Tsunade Senju to heal her and keep her alive. After that, Kushina agreed to train Rin along with her children.

Shizune was the apprentice to Tsunade, having been taken along with her after the death of her uncle and Tsunade's fiance Dan. Tsunade wanted to leave the village but the birth of Kushina's children had kept her in the village. Shizune was close to the girls but she seemed to be really drawn to Naruto. She often acted like his other sister, often leading to some tension with his actual sisters. Tsunade often teased her apprentice about how close they are, making comments that she may have to call her Shizune Uzumaki someday.

Two civilian girls Naruto was also close to was Rock Lei and Tenten. Naruto first meet Tenten when Kushina brought him to Konoha's best weapons shop. Being the daughter of the owner, Tenten was more then thrilled to help Naruto pick out his first sword. The two of them bonded by their shared interest in weapons, Naruto seeming to pick it up from his mother. The two would spend numerous hours talking about weapons when Naruto came to pick up new ones or get his old ones fixed up. As his training improved, the two soon began sparing as well. Tenten often managed to win at first but soon Naruto began winning more and more fights. Tenten's parents were happy to see the two spend time together, teasing about how their little tomboy finally found a boyfriend.

Rock Lei meet him when she ran into him during her training routine. After an explanation of how hard she trained, Naruto practically begged her to let him join in. Lei was overjoyed to, as she said, have someone as youthful as her as a training partner. After getting permission from his mother and Lei's instructor, the eccentric Jounin Mighty Guy, Naruto and Lei began training together. While lagging behind at first, he soon began catching up to Lei, being able to do the ridiculous amount of push-ups, runs, and spar training. While not being able to open the Eight Gates like Lei, Naruto was able to master the speed that Guy and Lei could, becoming almost as fast as his father. Embarrassingly for both though, Guy would often comment about their youthful love during their training.

During all this, Naruto and his sisters also learned the truth about his village and the others. Learning about what occurred to Uzu and how Konoha had abandoned them, they began to hate the village along with Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. Naruto made a vow after hearing the truth. He would become the Hokage and use the position to bring down the villages that destroyed Uzu before rebuilding his true village as well as the Uzumaki clan. He spread what he learned to his friends, making them grow to hate the village as well. The young heiresses swore to make sure their clans supported Naruto in his dream. Lei swore to help him in his youthful dream and Tenten swore to arm and fight with him the whole way. Rin managed to convince Kakashi that Minato wasn't the hero he thought he was and got him to support Naruto, helping him to get more ANBU on his side. Shizune didn't need to do much to get Tsunade on his side, feeling she was family bound to help him. Naruko and Natsumi helped him to bring more Jounin on his side and Kushina promised him he would have Chunin on his side as well.

The now sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki had managed to get a small army on his side in his dream, bring the villages to justice and revive Uzu. Now he just needed to do his first major step, become a Genin.

And that is exactly what Naruto was doing at the ninja academy. Today was the team assignment day and he was excited to see who he would be paired with. He dressed in a new outfit his mom and sisters picked out for him. He wore an orange t-shirt, black ANBU styled pants, black shinobi sandals, a black trench coat with the sleeves removed and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, and his Konoha headband around his head holding back his unique hair that was blonde with red streaks in it. Looking around, he smiled at all the clan heiresses, his strong yet caring blue eyes showing how much he cared for them. In the first row was Shika Nara and Cho Akimichi. Shika is an incredibly smart but lazy girl. He would often play shogi with her when he visited and he tried to get her to be more active, often ending in failure. Cho is a more curvy and larger girl then the others, but he never would say she's fat. He loved coming over to her clan's home for dinner given how amazing her family is at cooking. Despite their appearances, they're both extremely strong and he was glad to have them on his side.

Across from him was Kira Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka. Kira was someone he had an interesting start with. She was always challenging him to fights and wanting to see who was stronger. She would call him "Whisker boy" due to his birthmarks, leading to him calling her "Dog breath". Despite early wins, Naruto soon became to primary winner in their little fights. Once he started winning more, Kira seemed to get friendlier with him. They both kept calling each other their nicknames but now it was on friendly terms. Ino was also unique. At first, she seemed to care more about her appearance and boys then training. This lead to Kushina and Naruto's sisters deciding she needed to be talked to. After a long lecture about the importance of training and how you can still be feminine and deadly, she started to take her training more seriously. She was now among the top Kunoichi in the class.

On the very top row was Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Shino was always a bit of a mystery to him. Despite knowing her for as long as he can remember, he can't remember her saying more then a few words each time they meet. He didn't think she was weird for it, she just liked keeping to herself. He was also one of the few people who didn't get grossed out by her bugs, which she appreciated. Hinata was his second closest friend. She was extremely shy when they first meet, often fainting when he would smile at her. He tried his best to help her with her confidence, often spending hours with her so she could be able to stay conscious in his presence. He knew she had a massive crush on him so he felt he needed to help her, since he was kind of responsible for her shyness in that aspect. After a while he managed to help her at least a good amount. She has her stuttering down to a few instances and she could stay awake around him now, her blushing remained but he found that adorable.

Finally, sat next to him was probably the most interesting of his friends. Satsuki Uchiha, his number one rival and best friend. He and Satsuki have been competing since they first meet. His first spar with anyone outside his family was with her. While both were sure they'd be the winner, the spar ended in a draw when they both passed out from exhaustion. Since then they have had over a hundred spars, some Naruto winning, some Satsuki winning, some in draws, and they were now officially tied. They competed in kunai and shuriken tossing. They competed in jutsus. They always were trying to beat the other. Yet they were also the absolute closest of their group of friends. The two would hang out the most and would spend the night at each others home. But it was the Uchiha Massacre that truly brought them closer. After Satsuki's sister Izumi massacred her father and a large amount of her clan, she was practically fully traumatized by witnessing the deaths. Her mother Mikoto and the remaining survivors tried to help her but she seemed to just isolate herself from everyone. She swore to kill her sister for what happened, despite her family begging her not to seek revenge. She seemed lost, until Naruto spoke to her. He convinced her that instead of just revenge, find out why she did it. Why she only killed some of her family and not others. Reluctant at first, Satsuki agreed to follow his advice after Naruto swore he'd help her do it. While still a little anti-social at times, she has become more like her old self after the talk. She also seemed to grow even closer to Naruto. The two hung out whenever they were free and even began unintentionally holding hands, often getting embarrassed when it was pointed out. Most people wondered when they would finally share their first kiss.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts with a rather loud voice screaming "NARUTO"! Turning to the sound of the voice he saw Sakura Haruno. While Naruto can't say he hates her, he can't say he likes her either. She's like many of the civilian girls in class. Her parents are on the civilian council and thus have tried to make her get closer to him, hoping he'll fall for her and they'll get more power by having a daughter going out with the Hokage's son. Sakura though was the most "vocal" of the civilian girls, even going as far as to threaten his friends to try and get closer to him. This often lead to a painful lesson from the girls, Satsuki being the most vicious in the beatings, once even whispering to her "Stay away from my Naruto". Sakura however didn't seem to listen as she went right up to Satsuki, glaring at her. "Hey! Get up! I'm sitting next to Naruto"!

Satsuki ignored her as she simply looked past her. Sakura was about to yell again, only to be interrupted by their teacher Iruka walking in. "Alright class every body quiet down and take your seats". Sakura reluctantly settled to sitting behind Naruto. "First off class, I want to say congratulations to you all for passing yesterdays test. I'm proud to announce this years top Kunoichi is Satsuki Uchiha". Naruto smiles at Satsuki, who gives a small smile back. "And this years Rookie of the Year is a tie between Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki". The two couldn't help a small sigh at once again tying with each other, before sharing a small laugh to themselves. "Now I'll be reading up the teams. Team 1...". Naruto ignored the first teams as they were made up of civilians and didn't really interest him.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha..." Naruto and Satsuki smile at hearing their names together "...and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is...". Suddenly one of the windows of the classroom shattered as a large bundle burst through. Out of the bundle a beautiful woman in a very revealing outfit appeared, sticking the bundle up with kunai revealing a sign that read "The beautiful, sexy, dangerous, single Anko Mitarashi". The now named Anko smirks as she stood before the class. "Alright you little runts! Your sensei has arrived"! The entire class sat in stunned silence, except for Naruto, who simply smiled and waved at her. "Hey Anko. I think you're a bit early". Anko lightly blushed when she turned to Iruka who gave a confirming nod. She quickly lost her blush when she gave a smirk back. "So what? Better to be early then two hours late like some people".

Meanwhile a certain masked Jounin sneezes for some unknown reason.

"Anyway, meet me up on the rooftop or I'll send my cobras after you". Anko smirks as she disappears. Naruto turns to his teammates, "We should get going. She's probably not joking". The two nod as the three of them quickly rush out of the classroom and up to the room. Naruto and Satsuki arrived together with Sakura following behind. Anko smirks as she has them take a seat. "Now you three, let's get to know each other better. I'll start. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, Kurenai, Kushina and her family, Naruto, and training. I hate my former sensei, ignorant people, rapists, and people who think I'm a slut for how I dress. My dream is to get back at my former sensei and live a happy life once he's dead. Okay your turn pinkie".

Sakura glares at being called pinkie. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looks at Naruto and giggles. "I hate..." she looks at Satsuki and glares. "And my dream is..." she looks at Naruto and giggles louder, making the others sigh. Anko turned to Satsuki "Your turn Miss. Brooding".

Satsuki didn't seem to respond to the insult. "My name is Satsuki Uchiha. I like my family and Naruto. I hate the arrogant people who want to use my clan to their own use. My dream is for me and Naruto to get the truth from my sister about what really happened". Naruto smiles happily when she specifically said she liked him. Anko smiles and turns to Naruto. "Your turn Naruto".

Naruto smiles "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my mom, my sisters, my friends, Satsuki, ramen, training, and spending time with my friends and family. I hate arrogant people, ignorant people, rapists, traitors, pedophiles, and people who hate others for idiotic reasons. My dream... haven't really decided yet". That was a blatant lie. He had his dream, Satsuki and Anko knew it, but they couldn't risk saying it in front of Sakura. Anko smirks as she decided to tease the two a bit. "Aw you two named each other. When's the wedding"? Naruto and Satsuki both blushes deeply at this, Sakura meanwhile glaring at her.

Anko laughs to herself a bit before continuing. "Now that we have that out of the way, we can get to the main thing. Right now, you three aren't really Genin. The test was just to find the ones with potential. The real test will be tomorrow. You three will meet me at training grounds seven at eight in the morning, don't be late. And I'd avoid eating before the test, you might get sick". After finishing her explanation for tomorrow's test, she disappears.

Naruto turned to his teammates after she was gone. "I'd ignore that advice. Eat breakfast". Sakura wanted to question him but he and Satsuki quickly left, much to her annoyance. Naruto and Satsuki began walking back to their homes. "So you wanna come over tonight" asked Satsuki. Naruto smiles, "Sorry I have to go and tell my mom and sisters about team placements. I promised I would. Maybe tomorrow". Satsuki nods as they reached the Uchiha clan district. "See you tomorrow then". She was about to go inside, before she quickly kissed him on the cheek before rushing inside, hiding her blush and small smile. Naruto himself blushed deeply as he touched the spot Satsuki kissed. He soon smiled happily before heading home.

After a small walk, he reached the Namikaze house as it was called by the village. As he walked inside her was quickly tackled by two blurs who shouted "Naruto"! Looking down, he found his two little sisters hugging him. The two 14 year olds smile up at him with their cute violet eyes showing how happy they are to see him. Natsuki and Namiki both looked exactly the same except for their hair styles. Natsuki wore her long blonde hair in a pony tail while Namiki wore hers in pigtails. They both wore short orange kimonos with the Uzumaki symbol on the backs over white tank-tops and black skirts along with blue shinobi sandals. Naruto smiles as he hugs the two. "Natsuki. Namiki. How are you two? How's class going for you"? Natsuki smiles as she cuddles close to him. "Good! We're both tied for top of our class"!

"That's great" Naruto said. "You two will be amazing Kunoichi when you graduate". He kisses the tops of their heads, making them both blush and smile happily. "Hey are you two hogging him again" asked a female voice. Looking up, they were greeted by the sight of their two other sisters, Naruko and Natsumi, their blue eyes showing more mischief then the two younger sisters. While twins, the two of them looked more different then Natsuki and Namiki. Naruko wore a black tank-top along with tight black shorts, black finger less gloves, black shinobi sandals, black polish on her fingernails and toenails, and her Konoha headband around her head. She also kept her red hair short, just shoulder length. Natsumi wore a long elegant black kimono with the Uzumaki symbol on the back with black shinobi sandals and red polish on her fingernails and toenails. She kept her red hair long down to her mid-back and wore her headband around her neck. Naruto smiles at the two. "Hey Naruko, Natsumi. I see you're back from your mission".

The two smile as they walk over and hug Naruto close, placing his head between their breasts. "Of course" answered Natsumi.. "We wouldn't miss the graduation of our favorite brother". While most would be extremely embarrassed by this, Naruto had honestly gotten use to this, his sisters often doing this to him. "Come on you two. Give your brother some space" an older female voice said. Looking over they were greeted with the sight of their mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Despite being 36, she looked like she was still only 21, her Uzumaki genes helping her keep her young and beautiful appearance. She wore a white shirt under a long green dress along with blue shinobi sandals. Her long red hair going down to her knees and her violet eyes showing her sweet and loving nature, yet also strength that matched her famous reputation in battle. Naruto smiles as he walks over to her, hugging her close, Kushina happily returning the hug.

A little while later, Naruto, his mother, and sisters all sat down for dinner. His father wasn't home but they preferred it that way. They never really saw him as their father given his apparent love of the village more then them. "So Naruto, who did you get put on a team with" asked Naruko. He sighs lightly "Unfortunately one of them is Sakura". The whole table sighs, all of them well aware of her and her greedy council parents. He then smiles as he continued, "But I did also get put with Satsuki and I have Anko as my sensei. Also me and Satsuki were tied for Rookie of the Year". The girls smile at hearing that, glad he got paired with a good sensei and his best friend. Kushina smirks "So Satsuki? You got paired with your cute little brooding princess too"? Naruto blushes deeply when she called her his princess, making his sisters glare at their mother. "She's not his princess! We are" said Namiki with her sister agreeing with her. Kushina lightly giggles at their outburst. When it comes to Naruto, her daughters would get very territorial. "Of course you two are. And Naruko and Natsumi are his Queens". The two older girls blush deeply but smile at being called that. The two might be some of the more ruthless and feared Jounin in the village, but anything with Naruto still made them act like schoolgirls with crushes. Throughout all this, Naruto was blushing deeper and deeper. He may love his family more then anything else, but they can be still be a bit embarrassing sometimes.

Naruto decided to speak up before things got even more embarrassing. "This is a very important day. Not just for me, but for the future of the Shinobi world. From this day on, my dream shall become reality. I will become the Hokage of this village, bringing it down to its knees. From there, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and any other villages that stand in our way shall fall. And once they do, all will be brought under the control of the reborn Uzushiogakure and the reborn Uzumaki Clan". His mom and sisters smile and applaud his deceleration. Kushina stands and raised her drink "To the Uzumaki Clan! From the flames, we shall rise".! Naruto and his sisters raise their glasses and bring them together. "To the Uzumaki Clan"!

The rest of the night went by normally with them finishing dinner, spending some time together, before finally heading to bed. As he laid down, Naruto smiles as he thinks about the future. As he drifts of to sleep he knew that the destruction of Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, and the rebirth of Uzu starts now.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of what will most likely be my darkest and more depraved story. I hope all those who stayed to read it after the disclaimer enjoyed it. My next post will be the second chapter to Naruto: The New Beginning. I also have plans to put up a poll to decide if I will continue the Great Western Empire or not. Be sure to vote if you do or don't want it to continue. Till next time. **


End file.
